La cueva
by Mihll
Summary: Rick y Lisa terminan en una cueva después de huir del enemigo.


**LA CUEVA**

Historia basada en **Robotech-Macross.**

.

Capítulo único

.

* * *

Mientras Rick se apresuraba a tapar con su paracaídas los resquicios que quedaron entre la boca de la cueva y su maltrecho VF, Lisa verificaba kit se supervivencia preguntándose si esa tormenta de arena que se alzaba en el horizonte iba a alcanzarlo antes de la noche.  
Luego de unos minutos el piloto vio concluida su tarea y se volvió observando que su compañera se había recostado en el piso y parecía dormitar profundamente, pero en cuanto se aceró con intenciones de regular la intensidad de la lámpara, la mujer abrió los ojos.

— Te escucho—murmuró con voz suave, dándole a conocer a él que estaba despierta y muy interesada en retomar una conversación que habían dejado pendiente.

—Creí que dormías. —se excusó sin entender muy bien la terquedad de esa mujer respecto a saber más detalles de la cita que tuvo con Minmei.

—¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó?...Desobedeciste una orden directa para irte con ella de paseo, y después apareces simplemente como si el mundo que conocemos hubiera caído sobre ti.

Él se estremeció con tan sólo pensar en aquél día, en lo furiosa que estaba Lisa porque tras negarse a cumplir su orden de tomar un turno extra de patrullaje, literalmente la había dejado hablando sola. Y había pagado las consecuencias a su regreso, ella seguía muy enojada, le pidió explicaciones que jamás le dio y que le valió una noche en el calabozo por desacato.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Valió la pena? —insistió secamente sin quitarle la mirada.  
—Cada momento con ella vale la pena—asestó para desazón de Lisa—. Ese día apareció Kyle, tuvimos una pequeña pelea y después se fue arrastrando con él a Minmei.

—Con que eso pasó realmente…

—Él insiste en separarnos—confesó de manera cansada.

Rick sentía una preocupación difícil de esconder, sabía que todo el mundo estaba al tanto de su malogrado amor, de su porfía de querer conseguirlo, más nadie sabía lo doloroso y agotador que era haber pasado tanto tiempo y tantas oportunidades para no conseguir nada al final. Lo peor del asunto era darse cuenta que no tenía la menor idea si Minmei lo amaba en realidad. Bajó la mirada contento de esconder su rostro en la ligera penumbra.

Lisa no tenía palabras para consolarlo, su interior luchaba por ser imparcial en este caso aunque no podía obviar la alegría que se desencadenada en su interior a raíz de la desgracia de él.

—¿Qué piensas tú, Lisa? —preguntó él con voz suave como un murmullo.

—Si ella te ama, volverá a buscarte una y otra vez.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa.

En ese momento un fuerte viento movió el paracaídas y la arena comenzó a entrar por los resquicios.

—No te preocupes, yo voy.

El piloto fue a luchar contra la fuerza de la tormenta que comenzaba a envolver el sector, tuvo que batallar bastante para acomodar de nuevo el paracaídas y estar seguro que iba a resistir. Después se quedó mirando inmóvil el fuselaje de su avión que quedaba visible a la luz, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Al rato se dio cuenta que Lisa dormitaba una vez más y sacó una lona térmica cubriendo su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar ver su rostro adormilado a contraluz, y su instinto hizo despejarle completamente la cara de esos cabellos rebeldes para mirarla a sus anchas. En muchas ocasiones la había visto sin verla muy bien, y si entonces le parecía hermosa, ahora la suponía una de las más bellas de todas las mujeres que conocía. Bella pero intocable, como la misma Minmei.

Suspirando se alejó y se sentó frente a la lámpara, abrazando sus rodillas se permitió relajar su cuerpo en tanto sentía los silbidos del viento en las afueras, el roce mismo de la arena golpeando contra el fuselaje de su VF, temiendo dormirse y no estar atentos a las condiciones de la cueva. Pero más temprano que tarde el cansancio lo venció por completo y se entregó al sueño.

Serían como la medianoche cuando unos gemidos asustados despertaron al piloto. Abrió los ojos, todo estaba a oscuras. El silbido del viento no había cesado, pero ya no amenazaba con tanta fuerza como antes. Tuvo la certeza de que eran esos ruidos los culpables, o una pesadilla, sin embargo, inmediatamente volvió a oír los gemidos. Recordó a Lisa. No recordaba haber apagado la lámpara y a tientas la buscó sin mucho éxito al principio, pero después de un largo gateo tropezó con ella y la encendió.

Lisa se retorcía en medio de una pesadilla, estaba completamente destapada y temblaba, quizás a causa de la misma pesadilla, o el frío que hacía; le aterró que estuviera pasando por un cuadro febril.

Dejó la lámpara en el suelo y se acercó a ella para despertarla.

Lisa dio un grito antes de sentarse como impulsada por un resorte, respirando agitada, entonces recordó donde estaba y se percató de la presencia de Rick, cuyo rostro se veía absolutamente preocupado.

—Fue una terrible pesadilla—dijo suspirando profundamente para recuperar el aliento—me alegra haber despertado.

—¿Soñabas algo realmente malo? —preguntó suavemente

—Sí…fue horrible—balbuceó sintiendo los labios resecos, pasó saliva dándose cuenta de que tenía algo de polvo en la boca —¿Tienes…agua?

Rick se escabulló hacia el kit de emergencia, sacando la pequeña cantimplora regresó hasta ella ofreciéndosela—Está llena, pero no te la tomes toda.

Lisa bebió un sorbo grande de agua y tras ello poco a poco sintió que se sentía mucho mejor. Devolvió la cantimplora a Rick—Gracias.

—Ahora vuelve a dormir.

Ella se reacomodó en el suelo y se tapó dándole la espalda. Rick sólo la observaba aún con la cantimplora entre sus manos, se decía a sí mismo que bajo ningún motivo iba a volver a dormirse porque necesitaba velar sus sueños. Finalmente sorbió un poco de agua, su garganta se lo agradeció enormemente y pensó que era lógico apagar nuevamente la lámpara y guardar la reserva en caso de necesidad.

Comenzaba a estirarse para apagar el aparato cuando Lisa se giró. Sus miradas se encontraron y se perdieron uno en los ojos de la otra.

—Minmei…—dijo Lisa de pronto con voz muy suave—¿qué te gusta tanto de esa chica? —aunque conocía la respuesta quería preguntar y matar con ello la esperanza de que en la soledad que se encontraban podría conseguir algo con él.

—Es bonita…—notó que Lisa lo miraba con insistencia, como esperando una respuesta más inteligente de su parte, se sintió extraño al darse cuenta que no tenía un fundamento sólido para su amor más que algo superficial como la belleza externa. Tenía que encontrarle otros atributos, —es comprensiva…es…es. —Se rascó la cabeza pensando en lo difícil que era dar la respuesta. —Sólo me gusta y ya—optó por contestar en tono enojado.

Lisa se dio cuenta que él estaba temblando de frío mientras ella se mantenía confortable bajo la manta.

—Bien, estando segura que ella te gusta y ya, no tendrás problema de venir a mi lado y acurrucarte para quitarte el frío.

Aquello descolocó completamente a Rick, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Ven a mi lado, piloto. Somos amigos y no quiero que te enfermes porque no tengo idea como podría volver a salir de aquí sola.

Sólo después de tanto reparar en los pro y los contras, se decidió a acercarse a ella; se recostó a su lado dándole la espalda. Lisa por su parte lo abrazó apegándose lo más posible para ofrecerle su calor.

Rick temblaba, ya no por el frío sino por la cercanía de Lisa. Quería salir corriendo.

—Oye, prométeme que nadie sabrá de esto—dijo preocupado.

—Minmei no lo sabrá—Lisa dijo sonando un tanto adormilada.

Pasado cinco minutos Lisa parecía estar durmiendo y Rick sólo quería deshacerse de la cercanía, no podía con ella respirando contra su cuello, e hizo lo que la razón le indicaba: tomó su brazo y lo movió de vuelta hacia ella.

—¿Pasa algo Rick? ¿Te molesta que te abrace?

¿Tenía que mentir? Porque ciertamente le gustaba todo eso, pero le asustaba tener ese cuerpo tibio apegado al suyo, sentir su cálida respiración.

—Lisa, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado.

—Está bien—susurró Lisa de manera seductora—Sólo piensa que es Minmei quien te abraza, te relajarás y podremos dormir a gusto.

Rick simplemente no podría creer que ella era Minmei. Sabía muy bien que era Lisa quien se apegaba a su cuerpo y comenzaba a provocarlo. Tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo como de que ella lo volviera a abrazar.

—Sólo duerme, Lisa. —sacó apenas un hilo de voz.

Él sintió la respiración de ella hasta darse cuenta que estaba dormida otra vez. Respiró aliviado. No obstante, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a relajarse por efecto del sueño el brazo instintivamente retornó la idea de enrollarse en su cuerpo.

—Por favor Lisa, hasta cuando duermes eres mala conmigo—susurró. Manoteó la lámpara y apagó la luz mientras tragaba saliva con mucha dificultad, después pensó, que si se resistía iba a ser peor. Lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar.

La mañana los encontró en la misma posición, ya no se sentía ningún ruido proveniente del exterior cuando Rick abrió los ojos. Él se movió lentamente para no despertarla de golpe y miró la entrada de la cueva que se encontraba inundada con arena que se llevó consigo el paracaídas. Pensó rápidamente que si los estaban buscando debía dejar algún tipo de rastro.

Escarbó lo suficiente para salir cómodamente, miró el cielo absolutamente despejado notando un horizonte demasiado limpio para su gusto, después volvió a la entrada; escarbó y se las arregló para recuperar el paracaídas que extendió a sus anchas en el suelo. Volvió feliz al interior pensando que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo.

Lisa aún dormía, es más, se había acomodado mejor con la cobija al sentir la falta de calor. Rick sólo podía sentarse resignado, tampoco era quien para obligarla a despertar. Entonces se puso a reflexionar acerca de todo lo que había sentido, la imagen del rostro de la cantante pasó por su cabeza, ni siquiera ella lograba ponerlo tan nervioso con su cercanía y por tanto tenía que reconocer que sentía miedo de Lisa, un miedo más poderoso que enfrentarse a su ira como oficial superior.

No tenía idea cómo lidiar con este nuevo lío, realmente nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que Lisa le traería un problema de esta envergadura. Si Khyron no los hubiera atacado, si tal vez hubiera sido más hábil al momento de escapar del enemigo, no se hubieran estrellado en un punto perdido del vasto desierto, sin comunicación y sin un modo de volver más que pensar en caminar bajo un sol y una temperatura que superaba los cuarenta grados Celsius en el día.

Después de un buen rato él estaba tan sumido en buscar una solución que no se dio cuenta que su compañera despertó y que lo miraba divertida.

—Me pregunto a qué hora despertaste—le dijo, asustándolo un poco.

—Hace unos minutos—contestó mientras sentía los latidos de su corazón sobresaltado. —Dejé el paracaídas afuera, espero que puedan verlo sin problemas.

—Rick, sería bueno aprovechar la mañana para caminar.  
—¿Estás loca? —preguntó sobresaltado—De haber querido caminar tú y yo nos hubiéramos despertado hace horas, el sol ya está en lo alto y ni creas que dejaré que te sofoques en una caminata sin agua ni comida.

—Te preocupa mi bienestar. —dijo una Lisa sonriente.  
—Eres mi oficial superior, mi deber es cuidarte—dijo desviando la mirada.

—Sí es cierto—dijo poniéndose en pie—, pero también es acatar todas mis órdenes.

Ella se encaminó hasta la entrada y él apenas reaccionó. —No Lisa, no puedo obedecer cuando tengo que ponerte en riesgo.

—Tranquilo piloto, sólo voy al tocador.

Después de ser superado por la impaciencia por la tardanza en el regreso Rick salió también al exterior preguntándose dónde había ido, y la encontró a sólo unos metros de la entrada, a brazos cruzados, y concentrada en el horizonte. Decidió verla desde la distancia, preguntándose si estaba molesta, si alguna cosa pasaba por su mente al saberse perdida.

Comprendió que lo suyo era no poder comprender a las mujeres, asumiendo que ella estaba enojada y que era su culpa una vez más.  
—Lo siento Lisa, no te dejaría cruzar el desierto porque te estimo—dijo para salir del paso.

—Prefieres que el hambre y la sed nos mate aquí. —contestó sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

—Sí, lo prefiero—Lisa se giró a verle y él le sonrió—No eres cualquier persona, Gloval te está buscando en este momento con desesperación y no descansará hasta encontrarte. Es lo que yo haría por ti.

—Y yo por ti, Rick.

Ooo

La mañana pasó muy lentamente, no había forma de poner un pie afuera por la temperatura del ambiente, y allí en la cueva estaban fresco, aunque uno oía el rugir del estómago del otro.

—Juro que a nuestro regreso haré una barbacoa. —dijo él efusivamente.

—Oh Dios Rick, no lo digas que siento más hambre.

—Entonces cambiemos de tema, cualquier cosa que nos haga olvidar que tienes hambre.

—El Sdf-2 ya está casi listo y Gloval me dijo de manera no oficial que el mando es mío. Algún día, me iré en una misión y dejaremos de vernos. Tú ya no tendrás que soportarme.

El piloto palideció, se esperaba cualquier cosa, no lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Te irías? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, pero no tan pronto.

—Yo iría contigo—dijo sin pensar.

—¿Y tu vida con Minmei? —preguntó ella, y el silencio de él le dijo que no estaba pensando nada— Creo que ella no es del tipo que dejaría la tierra para irse a una aventura al espacio profundo y creo que tú eres del tipo que haría lo que fuera por estar con ella, y asumo que te quedarías aquí en la tierra.

A Rick se le acabaron las ideas, bajó la mirada, quería meditar un poco la situación. El hambre había desaparecido por completo con el nudo que sentía en la boca del estómago. Si su destino era quedarse con Minmei tendría que olvidarse de su sueño de volver al espacio. No consideraba justo que cumplir un sueño quitaría otro que en el fondo le daba vitalidad a su alma de piloto, y a su vez, le quitaba a una persona muy importante en su vida. Sintió una pesadez que lo lastimaba, sólo no sabía cómo eliminar esa sensación de angustia.

—No sé qué sería mi vida sin Minmei, y no sé qué sería de mi vida si no puedo volver al espacio. —alzó el rostro encontrándose con la mirada de Lisa. —No sé qué sería de mi vida si no puedo ir contigo…No sabría justo ahora, decidir la opción que en realidad quiero.

—Si la amas tanto como para dejarlo todo, tu problema no será problema.

—Yo no sé—se tomó el cabeza realmente afligido.

—Falta mucho Rick, tienes tiempo para tener claridad en las cosas—se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él, obligándolo a verla a los ojos—Rick, aprovecha el tiempo con Minmei—exteriormente lo decía tranquilamente, pero en el interior pensaba que merecía la muerte por decir eso.

—Lisa, es que no sé si la amo tan locamente para olvidarme de volver al espacio —susurró desconsolado.

—Ya te lo dije: tienes tiempo de sobra.

Se dio cuenta que el tiempo no era el problema, era su cabeza, su corazón, los confundidos, más aún en ese momento que tenía el rostro de ella tan cerca del suyo, mirándolo tan pacientemente. No estaba seguro de todo el amor que sentía por la reina de belleza, pero si estaba seguro de que no quería ver partir a Lisa, y eso lo trastornaba demasiado.

Tragó saliva a duras penas dándose valor. Se acercó de a poco, la fue tanteando para ver si ella estaba dispuesta—Estoy tan confundido —dijo casi contra sus labios—Necesito saber si sería capaz de vivir sin ella.

Lisa cerró sus ojos pensando que si lo dejaba proceder iba a salir lastimada, pero no lo dejaba se iba a arrepentir toda la vida; luego se dio cuenta que su cuerpo por completo se resistía a detener a Rick. Anhelaba esa situación desde hacía mucho tiempo, todo lo que recordaba es que él la había besado bajo una orden suya; ahora todo era diferente, sólo tenía que aguardar y su deseo se haría realidad.

Rick quería besarla para salir de la duda y calmar su angustia, notó que ella no se estaba resistiendo y se arrojó sobre sus labios de manera apasionada, besándola con un hambre que no sabía que tenía, feliz de que ella respondiera de la misma forma…entonces, después de mucho rato de estar sumido pasión descontrolada pudo recapacitar…Lisa sentía algo por él, no estaba seguro de qué, sólo que nadie podría responder de esa forma como ella lo hacía sin sentir nada.

Poco a poco bajó la intensidad del contacto y se separó para verla a los ojos, sintiéndola tan agitada como él mismo. Necesitaba confirmar su sospecha.

—No me confundas, necesito saber si sientes algo por mí—susurró.

Lisa enmudeció, no podía hablar y confesarle de golpe todo lo que sentía por él.

—Lisa, yo siento algo más que simple amistad por ti, lo acabo de comprender—susurró esta vez contra sus labios—, pero antes de continuar, necesito que me lo digas.

Pasado un instante sin respuesta uno de los dos espectadores que estaban allí silenciosos como fantasmas, no pudo evitar que el polvo en su garganta le provocara tos. Lisa y Rick se giraron a verle, completamente asustados.

Miriya se hallaba sonriente, Max tosía.

—¿Ves amor? Todos preocupados por ellos, y ellos sólo querían decirse el uno al otro que se amaban.

Max tosió aún más ahogado. Lisa y Rick estaban paralizados.

—Entonces, ¿los rescatamos o los dejamos aquí por una noche más? A fin de cuentas, ya sabemos dónde están.

—¿Cuándo…¿Cuándo llegaron? —preguntó Rick a duras penas.

—Hace rato—dijo Max.

—No se dieron cuenta porque estaban muy ocupados, pero bueno, no es ninguna novedad—se asió del brazo de su esposo y comenzó a arrástralo a la salida—¡Los esperamos afuera!

—Esperen—dijo Lisa reaccionando, Rick ya se había parado y la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Por favor—suplicó Rick, no quería que ellos contaran lo que vieron—Se supone que esto es un secreto.

—¿Secreto? —Miriya se volvió a verles—No es secreto: todo el mundo en la base sabe que Lisa te ama, y todo el mundo apuesta que tú también la amas, sólo faltaba que te dieras cuenta.

Ya afuera, más recuperado, Max reprendió a su esposa—Amor, ellos solo querían pedirnos que no contáramos lo que vimos hoy, no tenías que explicarles lo que tenían que averiguar por cuenta propia. ¡Aguafiestas!

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Se supone que estoy calentando motores, ya no recuerdo la última vez que escribí un fic y espero que no sea el último de este año :P


End file.
